storypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Storypedia:Be Ton werker/Nachlesearchiv
2008 2008, 18. Dezember - Canto, Schon wieder zeitgleich die ZuchtViehAuktion in Kempten - also wieder kein Publikum... 2008, 4. Dezember - Canto, In meinem Kalender stand für den 4. eine "Zuchtviehaution in Kempten" - jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, welche KonkurenzVeranstaltung uns das Publikum absaugte... - die be#Ton#werker sind würdige Verlierer. 2008, 20. November - Canto, Burkhard Behring war da!!! Das heißt: Klingonen bedrohten den Berliner Reichstag + jede Menge anderer spannenden Neuigkeiten aus dem Omniversum ... Wir hatten "ZwangsGäste"! - wer hat das schon? Jedenfalls ein sympathisches Publikum, welches sich eigentlich gemütlich unter sich in "unserem" Keller treffen wollte und dann von den herbeiströmenden be#Ton#werkern überrascht wurde... 2008, 4. November - Canto, Keine Lesung - dafür zufällig echt sympathischer Besuch aus der EuropaKulturHauptstadt Essen, 2010, mit freundschaftlichen Gesprächen in der RaucherEcke. 2008, 16. Oktober Canto, Dramen, welche so existenziell, so echt sind... erscheinen für Manchen zu klein, um wahrgenommen zu werden... oder um sie auszuhalten... Dichtung ist nicht selten ein grausamer Job! 2008, 2. Oktober - Walden, Ein GroßTeil des AutorenDaseins besteht aus SelbstZweifeln. Die be#Ton#werker in Klausur: Die Termine der Lesungen im Walden werden in Zukunft nur noch bei großem Andrang bekanntgegeben. Es ist geplant, auch den 1. Do im CantoKeller zu lesen. 2008, 18. September Canto, Niemand traute sich etwas vorzulesen... 2008, 4. September - Walden, Alles zu "dünne". 2008, 21. August Canto, Es wurden zu früh Gästinnen vergrault, später kam noch ein wunderbarer Sänger mit rotem Zylinder vorbei... wenn nur Jemand da gewesen wäre, um dort etwas hineinzufüllen... 2008, 7. August - Walden, Es wurde so n bissl gequatscht. 2008, 17. Juli Canto, Zwei Gäste - es waren schon weniger! Mit sich selbst unzufriedene be#Ton#werker - na und! 2008, 3. Juli - Walden, Eine kurze Zusammenkunft - manchmal ist das Ergebnis die Ergebnislosigkeit. 2008, 19. Juni Canto, VollLedernes fliegt über eine LeinWand. Achtzig, Hundert leuchtende AugenPaare parken auf dem Rasen. JungBeinige hüpfen mit zusammengepressten Schenkeln leicht in die Höh', Brüste wippen, geringe Mengen unsichtbarer Flüssigkeiten sehnen sich danach, die Besitzer zu wexeln, Getränke durchfließen heißerne Kehlen. Dann entfesselte BegeisterungsSchreie - Deutschland hat gegen Polen (oder war es doch Österreich) ein Tor geschossen. Braver Applaus für den SchiedsRichter und dessen erteilten FreiStoß, die be#Ton#werker-Autoren sitzen unbeachtet Abseits, dafür wird öfters die Kanzlerin eingeblendet - tja, wir wollten auch, daß Alles gut würde... 2008, 5. Juni - Walden, MiniLesung am KneipenTisch draußen bei schönem Wetter... 2008, 15. Mai Canto, Keiner da! Nur Rolf, Stine und Haufe; Letzterer hatte nach einigem Plauschen sein AufnahmeGerät (MP3Recorder) mit angelöteter extra großer Batterie hängen lassen (dat baumelt meist von der Decke herunter). Auweihja, der CafeBesitzer entdeckte es erst nach Tagen. Mit so 'nem "Ding" im Keller wurde ihm verständlicherweise unwohl. Also wurde die Polizei gerufen und nun steht die "ausgefallene Lesung" möglicherweise in den Akten... Eiei...schämschäm 2008, 1. Mai - Walden, Eine kleine Runde am Tisch, Dichtung vor, neben, hinter KinderSchreien... - so id dat auch gud... 2008, 17. April - Canto, Genau das wünscht sich der Künstler (wie auch jeder andere Mensch): Endlich einmal wahrgenommen zu werden. Mindestens 1 inspirierende Lady + ein geheimnisvoller Physiker + P + andere Schreibende - dieser Abend war schön. 2008, 3. April - Walden, be#Ton#werkerUrgestein Rolf Gänsrichs (ja der, der immer so tolle Artikel in den "Prenzelberger Ansichten" schreibt, "OKBeat-Rolf"s Mami ist gestorben - die Lesung war ohne Gäste, tolle, ehrliche Texte, nur für uns selbst... 2008, 20. März. Canto, Vielleicht ist ja Alles doch nur ne LiteraturTherapieSelbstHilfeGruppe - wakere, mutige, zärtliche Texte sind dennoch dabei. Das glaubt uns in 500 Jahren niemand, daß nur 3 Gäste da waren, von denen 1 erst nach der Veranstaltung eintraf. 2008, 6. März - Walden, Die DichterFürstin Stine Klang hatte GeburtsTag... Es gab Buffet, Texte und sogar n paar Trän'chen... 2008, 21. Febr. Canto, Der Keller hat ne Wand und ne Tür bekommen. Jetzt ist es noch ungestörter. Wie sich Alles zum Besseren fügt. 2008, 7. Febr. - Walden, ...smoke, die be#Ton#werker haben ZwangsGäste, weil sie sich im RaucherRaum aufhalten, sie lesen am großen runden Tisch geheimnisvolle Texte. Eine Sängerin, mit einer ganz kleinen Gitarre und einer riesengroßen Stimme ist auch da. Mehr wird nicht verraten. 2008, 17. Jan. Canto, nur 3 be#Ton#werker + Sascha Klimas von "Talisman" - kritisch! 2008, 3. Jan. - Walden, im RaucherAbteil, dadurch 1 paar ZuHörer. Mindestens Einer der be#Ton#werker kann sich selber nicht mehr leiden... 2007 2007, 20. Dezember - Cafe Canto, weihnachtsgemütlich und "Gitta" las Simon Dach! 2007, 07. Dezember - Musikbibliothek im Eliashof, einige be#Ton#werker organisierten und lasen die "Lesung mit Musik" gegen die Schließung von kleinen StadtTeilBibliotheken. Ja, ja "rot*rot" scheint auch nicht daran interessiert zu sein, wenn LeseRattenKinder Bücher/Medien ausleihen. Politiker haben eben selbst im 3. Jahrtausend noch Angst vor belesenen Leuten. Begründung für die Schließung: 'keen Jeld!' Na so etwas - aber für das blöde StadtSchloß schon! Wa eh? Die ham' se doch nich mehr alle... 2007, 06.Dezember - Walden, eine TischRunde, unter "uns". Ihr seid trotzdem willkommen, immaginierte Leser und Hörer. 2007, 15. November - Cafe Canto, Auch Bäume wachsen langsam - dennoch werden sie von Einigen gemocht. 2007, 01. November - Restauration Walden, Echt vorgetragene Literatur von sehr unterschiedlichen Autoren - wenig beachtet! 2007, 18. Oktober - Cafe Canto, Eine Lesung im kleinen Kreis - Wer traut sich heute noch, nicht berühmt zu werden? 2007, 04. Oktober - Restauration Walden, Leute, bringt das nächste mal Kerzen mit, damit der FreiGeist nicht entgültig erlischt! 2007, 20. September - Restauration Walden, die be#Ton#werker an neuem Ort! In diesem "Laden" hat lange eine andere LiteratenMannSchaft Texte gelesen, besprochen und diskutiert. Hier, eine Kneipe, die nach einem Buchtitel (1) nämlich des wahrhaftigen Henry David Thoreaus benannt wurde, - hier sollte echtes AutorenDasein möglich sein. Geistesverwandte treffen sich an solchen Orten. 2007, 06. September - Cafe Sternenstaub, das war die letzte Lesung an diesem Ort mit der kleinen und außergewöhnlich schönen Bühne. Die Autoren gaben noch einmal ihr Bestes, das "Sternenstaub" wird sich zerstreuen um wo anders neue Sonnen zu zum Leuten zu bringen. 2007, 21.August - Cafe Canto, das war die 60 -igste! Stine Klang zauberte ein Büffet mit Kuchen und Süßigkeiten und eine familiäre Athmosphäre herbei. Das Interesse des Publikums wurde mit hochkarätigen Texten und mit Musikstücken des "12 V - StarkStromMann", Uli Schweizer belohnt. Die MP3- Aufnahme hat diesmal leider nicht funktioniert. 2007, 02. August - Cafe Sternenstaub, Eins, 2, Drei Autoren die keinen UrlaubsPlatz ergattern konnten (keiner nahm sie mit) zunächst unter sich - später am Abend: unerwartet neugieriges Publikum. 2007, 17. Juli - Cafe Canto, nö, das feministrale Publikum hat diese Dichter, Denker, Musikusse immer noch nicht entdeckt. Wo waren die 20 Blondinen? Hergehört, Ihr DeutschLehrerinnen, vergeßt für einen Moment Eure Goethes, Manns und Grass's - hier finden Sie die WortMänner der Zukunft - Ihr einsam Schönen, bringt Ihnen Wein und Muße! 2007, 05. Juli- Cafe Sternenstaub, stimmt es? Lösen sich die be#Ton#werker wirklich auf? Jedenfalls gingen sie sich ganz schön an die Gurgel - ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn diese stets so trocken bleibt. Tja, Pech gehabt, Ihr arm-doofen Verleger! Eigentlich solltet Ihr schon längst wissen, daß man in der Moderne die besseren Autoren nicht selten unter den Verlieren der Gesellschaft findet. 2007, 19. Juni - Cafe Canto, die herrschenden Politiker der Welt trafen sich einige Tage zuvor auf dem Gipfel, während die Dichter und Denker im Keller von freundlichen Einwanderern um Asyl bitten - ja, in der Zeit von Übervölkerung ist Einsamkeit immer noch zu steigern. 2007, 07. Juni - Cafe Sternenstaub, selbst Selbstlosigkeit löst die Zweifel am sogenannten "selbst" nicht auf. 2007, 15. Mai - Cafe Canto, der Keller ist ein guter Ort für experimentelle Texte. Oma Klang hatte Kuchen geliefert, Karin achtete unnötigerweise auf Ihre Linie und mochte sich an Rolf Gänsrichs Geschichten nicht satt hören. 2007, 03. Mai - Cafe Sternenstaub, "Rilke", "Nietzsche", "Hölderlin", "Schüler" vor 1 oder 2 Gästen? Unmöglich? Stine Klang, Rolf Gänsrich, Götz Forstreuter, Wolfgang Endler, Dave Czászár und Michael Haufe laden weiterhin ins dichtende beTonwerk ein - Vorsicht, aus der Nähe sind Autoren gefährlich menschlich! 2007, 17. April - Cafe Canto, leer, verkrampft und dann mit Musik locker befreit. Eigentlich Alles Sch...limm. Da kommt man extra hin, um seine Mängel der Öffentlichkeit zu entblößen und es ist gar keine Öffentlichkeit da - letztes Volk flieht schnell. Kann ja niemand wissen, daß sich so ein Abend erst entwickeln muß. Is wirklich anstrengend, wenn neben den Texten auch noch die Literaten anwesend sind. Also verstecken, das wird das Beste sein. Rolf Gänsrich deutete etwas an, Einen 30. Juni im "Augenblick"... 36,..39,...69 - ich komme. 2007, 05. April - Cafe Sternenstaub, hier war ganz schön was los - soo en sympatisches Publikum. Die Versteckspielerei wird wohl nicht mehr lange gutgehen. Kann durchaus sein, daß sich die be#Ton#werker an noch verstecktere Orte zurückziehen müssen... 2007, 20. März - Cafe Canto, die Fuffzigste! Andere zählen ihre SexPartnerschafften, hier zählen nur die Lesungen: friedlich, freundlich, feierlich - solche Autoren müssen irgendwann Erfolg haben! 2007, 01. März - Cafe Sternenstaub, das war wieder ein schwieriger Anfang: Frisches weibliches Publikum wurde zunächst erfolgreich vertrieben - "die lenken ja eh nur ab" - und dann waren auf einmal herzzerreißende Liebesgedichte zu hören, von einem jungen Hühnen, dessen echter TrennungsSchmerz sich nun im Frühling ausweinen muß. Wie blind und taub können Frauen sein? Wo suchen sie ihr Glück? Our MennOh - nicht nur die politische Welt kann so ungerecht sein... 2007, 20. Februar - Cafe Canto, eigentlich Alles wie immer: interessante Literatur, spannende Musik, die LyrikQueen Stine Klang in einem wunderschönem Kleid und äh, wieder einmal genügend freie Plätze! Nebenbei wurde "Die Zweite" verteilt. 2007, 01. Februar - Cafe Sternenstaub, ups, da war etwas schiefgegangen. Irgendjemand hatte die be#Ton#werker vergessen und zeitgleich den Musikern von "Cafe Central" die Bühne versprochen. Letztendlich war aber Alles kein Problem: die Literaten und Uli Schweizer von "12 V" waren pünktlich 22.00 Uhr mit ihrem Programm durch und anschließend übernahm Manuel Miethe mit seinen Musikerinnen die weitere Gestaltung des Abends. 2007, 16. Januar - Cafe Canto, es werden mehr! Auch wenn dies nicht zu erwarten war: Es wird gekuschelt! Ja,- gut - im übertragenen (platonischen) Sinne. Es wurden einzigartig intimste Bekenntnisse vorgetragen. Wer in der Lage ist, sich vorzustellen, Hermann Hesse hätte als ein unbekanntes Nichts in unbedeutenden Zirkeln den Mut und die Leidenschaft entwickelt, seine einsamsten Gedanken zu veröffentlichen, der wird bei den be#Ton#werkern erleben, wie nah Erfolg=Aufmerksamkeit und Gnadenlosigkeit im Umgang mit der Autorenseele beieinander liegen. Detlef Arnoldt jedenfalls, der ganz ehrlich und mit dichterlicher Brillanz die Frage nach der eigenen Identität thematisierte (und dies ist eine Frage, die doch jeden denkenden Mensch sensibel berührt), wurde am Ende noch von unser berlinischen (='es geht noch böser') +be#Ton#werker+mutter Stine Klang um 1 oder 2 EUR 'angehauen', obwohl diese 'Ehre' nun wirklich nur den seltenen Zuhörern vorbehalten ist. Naja, wenn es um das Wohl der BuchstabenSippe geht, dürfen gerade die Stärksten nicht passen... 2007, 04. Januar - Cafe Sternenstaub, es herrschte Stimmung in der Bude! Wolfgang Endlers literarische NichtjederMannFigur 'Kalle' führte einen inneren Dialog mit seinem Computer. Oder umgekehrt, die Stimme des Computers in form einer 'weiblichen blauen Schrift' (gesprochen von Dave Cásár) sorgte für viel Unterhaltung - nicht nur in 'Kalles' Welt. Götz Forstreuters literarische Vorträge führten uns wieder an die Grenzen der Absurdität (nach langer Flucht ähnelt der lächerlich-schutzsuchende Blick in die Wirklichkeit nur noch der Sicht in einen unüberwindbaren Abgrund - da bleibt nur noch befreiendes Lachen übrig...;-) Auch an diesem Abend nutzten neue Autoren und Gäste die 'Offene Bühne'. 2006 Die Lesung am 19. Dez. 06 im Cafe Canto, bot abwechslungsreiche musikalische Darbietungen. Eine Delegation (ein Duo) der KonzeptionsRockBand "12 Volt" schnurpste nicht gerade schneckenhaft an Gitarrendrähten herum. Und dann kam noch "Die mystische Stimme aus Tunesien CHIHA & Band" in den ohnehin orientalisch eingerichteten Keller. Spontanität und Vielfalt oder anders gesagt: Die Anlockung des Zufall durch das erfolgreiche Verstecken jeglicher Konzeption - vielleicht macht gerade das den Charme der be#Ton#werkerabende aus. Die Lesung am 7. Dez. 06 im Cafe Sternenstaub, die Wortfabrik expandiert trotz noch etwas mangelnder 'Nachfrage' - hier wird niemand entlassen! Die Frage nach dem 'Geheimnis des Erfolgs' gewinnt offensichtlich an Bedeutungslosigkeit (schöner Satz - gelle?). Die be#Ton#werker CD, "Die Erste" ist fertig (gebrannt) und wird so nach und nach an Freunde verteilt, die Autoren können aber die Texte (tracks) jederzeit wegen Qualitätsmängel etwa beim Schnitt oder der Zensur zurückziehen, dis is der Vorteil der Nichtpresse. Vielleicht wird ja doch noch jeder Leser/Hörer irgendwann durch die be#Ton#werker berühmt - aber was ist schon Ruhm, wenn doch ein anregendes, kritisches Gespräch unter Menschen viel aufregender ist. Die Lesung am 21. Nov. 06 im Cafe Canto, :-) irgendwie schienen die Autoren durch irgendetwas oder irgendjemand inspiriert zu werden. Sollten Götter und Geister in metaphysischen Welten doch noch Hoffnung geschöpft haben, duch Dichtung sicht- bzw. begreifbar gemacht zu werden? Die Lesung am 2. Nov. 06 im Cafe Sternenstaub, verlief in ruhiger Atmosphäre (obwohl im Publikum Frauen gesehen wurden). Die be#Ton#werker konnten mindestens 3 neue Autoren begrüßen - es wurden Komplimente ausgesprochen. klar: Wer bissige Texte aus'm HalsBauchMaul röhrt/hächelt/zischelt/krächszt, der braucht die Mitmenschen nicht zusätzlich von Oben herab zu quälen. Die Lesung am 17. Okt. 06, im Cafe Canto, schaffte es, den ZuhörerMinusRekord vom 19. September noch einmal zu halbieren. Unser einziger Gast (der trotz Grippe gekommen war) mußte sich anhören, wie nicht verzweifeln wollende be#Ton#werker sich gegenseitig bessere Zeiten andichteten. Wer weiß, ob Schiller oder Heine unter diesen Bedingungen weiter geschrieben hätten - wir tun es! Wir nehmen uns das Recht heraus, noch einiges Schrullige, Falsche und bedauernswert Lächerliche zu präsentieren - kann ja nicht jeder so ein waschechter Held sein, wie der Bundeskanzler a.D.(der eigentlich nur aus Mitleid nicht in den A. zu treten bekommt). Als Ausgleich für dessen Memmoharien soll an dieser Stelle des Ärgers etwas Werbung dafür gemacht werden - wer Werbung von uns braucht, der bekommt auch welche - dafür sind wir Dichter da! - Gelle? An dieser Stelle noch 1 Text aus der Zeit, da sich die politische Ehre Ära des Gerhard Schröder dem Ende zuneigte: "Du darfst Töten (Michael Haufe - 07/2005) Es wurde Dir zwar aberzogen, aber: Du darfst töten! Natürlich hättest Du damals Hitler nicht töten dürfen. Wäre es Dir aber gelungen, wärst Du heute vielleicht ein Held. Warum nur ‚vielleicht’ ? Stell Dir vor, das Attentat wäre gelungen – die Welt sähe heute möglicherweise ganz anders aus. Die Regierung sagt: ‚Viel, viel schlimmer als jetzt’, natürlich!, ‚So schlecht geht es uns doch gar nicht.’ Und was ist mit diesem LügenPaschaKanzler, der der Millionen in die Armut trieb? Sind wir Helden – weil wir ihn leben lassen?" Übrigens, ein nicht unbedeutender Journalist, der auf das Flüßchen von Schröders Heimatstadt Hannover anspielte, flüsterte mir schon vor dessen erster Kanzlerschaft(98) verschmidtzt grinsend zu: "Laßt Schröder an der Leine!" Die Lesung am 7. Okt.06, in der Gaststätte der Kleingartenanlage "Bornholm I", am ehemaligen Nationalfeiertag der DDR, führte zum Eklat. Dem Verfasser dieser Zeilen wurde berichtet, erst hätten sich im angetrunkenen Puplicum (traditionelles Weinfest) zwo Parteien gebildet: Einige Kleingärtner plädierten für den Abruch der Lesung (bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt soll die Wirtin (= sicherlich die Frau des Wirts) sehr freundlich gewesen sein); Andere (wenige) sollen sich für ein "dafür" ausgesprochen haben. Nachdem einer der Winzer den Dichtern eine Flasche Sekt spendierte, neigte sich kurzzeitig die Stimmung zugunsten der Be- sponn- sehr -ten. Dies hielt aber nicht lange vor. Und als schließlich der schöne (aber für Kleingärtner wohl mit zu exotischer Frisur versehene) Dave Czasar eigentliche Star der be#Ton#werker (und eigentlich sind alle in der exzentrischen Küntlergruppe Sterne und Himmel zugleich) zu seinem Beitrag anhob, bzw. dieser anscheinend schon über die 2. Minute hinausgegangen war, verwies man kurzerhand alle Dichter, samt der zarten Lyrikerin Stine Klang, aus dem Lokal. Immerhin wurden ca 15,- EUR Beute (aus'm vorher kreisenden Hut) weggetragen. Kurze Zeit später wurden die be#Ton#werker im "Blaumilchkanal" gesehen, offensichtlich verschrieben sie sich gegenseitig einige Tropfen diverser Medicin. Die Lesung am 5. Okt. 06 im Cafe Sternensstaub, entfiel (hier) unangekündigt - sorry! Die Lesung am 19. Sep. 06 im Cafe Canto, wiedermal hatten uns nicht mehr als 2 Zuhörer (01 Päärchen) gefunden. Also 3 Autoren für 1 Hörer = beinnahe biblische Verhältnisse. Dies ist sicher für die Minderheit nicht leicht zu vekraften - zumal sich die Lesenden noch gegenseitig ins Wort fallen... 16/17.09.2006 Am Wochenende (16./17.Sep.) findet in der Kopenhagener Str. bzw. Rhinower Str. wohl ein Straßenfest statt - Einige be Ton werker springen ab 14.00 - spätestens 15.00 Uhr sicher in der Nähe vom Cafe Canto herum, vielleicht lesen Sie im Keller auch für Einzelne Interessierte. BildArchiv Bild:Be-Ton-werker-FeuerPlakatFleyer.jpg|'„Text' trifft Kneipe trifft Kunst“ Bild:Für-wiki-be-Ton-werker-Plakat-Fleyer-Canto.jpg|'„Text' trifft Kneipe trifft Kunst“ Bild:Für-wiki-be-Ton-werker-karte-02_Kopie.jpg|'„Text' trifft Kneipe trifft Kunst“ Bild:Für-wiki-0sterfeuer_114_Kopie02.jpg|'„Text' trifft Kneipe trifft Kunst“